la sonrisa de Tezuka
by erika echizen
Summary: quieren saber coMo sonríe tezuka? Como es su risa? Q piensan los demás al respecto? Porq nunk sonrie? Lee esta historia! leve yaoi ONE SHOT! QUIERO REVIEWS!


Mi fanfic: La sonrisa de Tezuka 

Tezuka y Syusuke debían hacer una trabajo grupal que equivaldría al 60 de su nota total del trimestre, así que, al finalizar las prácticas, se reunieron en la casa de Tezuka.

Era una casa grande, pero bastante simple, bien amueblada y muy luminosa, se sentaron en el comedor, el trabajo era de historia y estaba compuesto por dos partes la recopilación de datos y la exposición oral.

Habían decidido buscar información sobre la historia del tenis en Japón, y descubrieron que su país no tenía mucha trascendencia en el tenis profesional, pero que había una persona, Nanjiro Echizen, que estuvo a punto de ganar el mundial, pero, sorpresivamente decidió que retirarse.

Al descubrir que este hombre era el padre de Ryoma, decidieron ir a hacerle una entrevista, pero éste, al igual que como lo hizo con inoue, dijo que solo respondería si lograban ganarle un punto, Nanjiro no sospechaba que estos chicos jugaban muy bien, Syusuke, no sin esfuerzo, ganó el punto, obteniendo el permiso para entrevistarlo, pero le tocaba el turno a Tezuka quien también deseaba obtenerlo.

Al principio, Nanjiro no lo tomó muy en serio, creía que su cara seria se debía a que necesitaba mucha concentración, así que empezó a molestarlo, criticándole las gafas y diciéndole que cambie la cara, pero Tezuka no se inmutaba, así que Nanjiro empezó a jugar sin ver la pelota, es decir, con los ojos cerrados, a Tezuka comenzaba a molestarle que el otro fuera tan infantil así que le dijo:  
-¿podrías jugar bien, por favor?, no tenemos todo el día y de esto depende nuestra calificación-

-de acuerdo-dijo Nanjiro-¡pero solo lo haré si cambias esa cara tan amargada que tienes!-

Tezuka intentó sonreir, pero no estaba muy acostumbrado, intentó recordar por qué había dejado de hacerlo.

RECUERDO

Hace 2 años:  
Hacía ya un mes que salía con una chica, era muy linda y tierna, se llamaba Chisé inverse, un día, sin previo aviso, Chisé se fue, no le dejó nada, no le avisó, y solo le quedó su recuerdo, Tezuka se pasó todo el día llorando, de verdad la quería, pensaba todos los días en ella, hasta que decidió, dejar e hacerlo, olvidarla de una buena vez, pero el esfuerzo que ello le daba hacía que tuviera que concentrarse en no hacerlo, dejando de sonreír, y, como aún sigue pensando en ella, sigue con la misma cara de seriedad desde ese entonces.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Si quería aprobar tendría que pensar en otra cosa, pero... no había nadie más... solo... Syusuke, pensándolo bien, él se parecía mucho a Chise, pensó en Fuji con todas sus fuerzas y una sonrisa empezó a formarse.

-¡¡cómo puede costarte tanto!!-gritó Nanjiro-¡¡eso es!!-

Al fin, Tezuka estaba sonriendo.

Nanjiro cumplió su promesa, y Tezuka, sonriente ˆ-ˆ ganó el punto, y pudieron hacerle la entrevista.

Cundo volvieron a la casa de Tezuka, Syusuke le preguntó:  
-Nunca te vi sonreir, tendrías que hacerlo más a menudo, ¿en qué pensaste?-

-en vos...-dijo Tezuka sonrojándose-¿recuerdas la historia de Chisé?, bueno.. eres muy parecido a ella, y eres el amigo que más quiero, cuando estoy con vos... estoy feliz...¿cómo no me había dado cuenta?-se preguntó Tez volviendo a sonreír, ahora le resultaba tan fácil...

-te lo agradezco ejej-dijo Syu-aunque a decir verdad suena un poco raro...¬¬-

-ya se.. no te preocupes por eso... jaja-la nueva risa de Tezuka era muy contagiosa

-jajaja, bueno.. desde cuando te reís vos ¿eh?, no te tentés en el oral, ¡por favor!-

Así, terminado el trabajo, Syusuke se volvió a su casa, y Tezuka siguió riendo, se sentía muy feliz, era la primera vez desde Chisé, no podía para de reírse, sí que, como predijo Fuji, al día siguiente Tezuka no pudo evitar tentarse, y contagiar a toda la clase, ¡incluido el profesor!.

-¡jaja!, contando el trabajo, y que contagiaste a todo el mundo... jaja- rió el profesor-les daré un 8!(ojalá me lo dieran a mí también por reírme…¬¬)-

-¡genial!-gritó Syu.

En las prácticas:

-¿eres tú Tezuka?- preguntó Oishi alarmado.

-¡un extraterrestre! jaja- se rió Eiji.

Pero todos estaban riendo tanto que no podían ni agarrar la raqueta.

-¡pará ya Tezuka!, ¿no te podes controlar?-preguntó Syu.

-se debe estar riendo todo lo que no rió estos 2 años-pensó Inui.

-¡Tezuka!, ¡pensá en Chisé!-le gritó Fuji.

De repente.. hizo silencio...Tezuka dejó de reír, todos comenzaron a mirarlo.

-¿no tenés un término medio?, prefiero al Tezuka que conozco a una maquina de risas Tezuka...

-tenés razón...volveré a ser como era antes... pero por lo menos... ahora aprendí a reír ¿no?

-si...-dijo Momo- se nota...-

Todos rieron, era verdad pero ahora Tezuka había vuelo a la normalidad...todo volvió a la normalidad pero...

En la casa de Tezuka:

-jajajajajaja-rió Tez- ahora que conozco esto... ¡no puedo vivir sin reír! Jajajaja

¿FIN?

Jaja

Copyright by: Erika Chan®


End file.
